


Misread

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mates, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "Derek break up with his mate because he's human. It says so in one of the books his mother had owned. Its not until Peter tells him that the book was actually written by a hunter and Derek's mom was using it to show Laura the don'ts of being a good Alpha. That Derek realizes his mistake and sets about wooing his mate back. He does slowly it takes finally saying i love you, a passionate kiss in the rain and curly fries every day for a month."</p><p>
  <i>‘It’s for the best,’ Derek whispers into the throw pillow he’s tightly squeezing to his chest—the soft, blue one, Stiles’ favourite.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest, but time heals all wounds. Right? This wound might take a little longer than the three hours it’s been since he talked to Stiles, but it will heal. It has to, because if Stiles feels only a fraction of how Derek is feeling…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misread

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘It’s for the best,’ Derek whispers into the throw pillow he’s tightly squeezing to his chest—the soft, blue one, Stiles’ favourite.

It feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest, but time heals all wounds. Right? This wound might take a little longer than the three hours it’s been since he talked to Stiles, but it will heal. It _has_ to, because if Stiles feels only a fraction of how Derek is feeling…

No. Don’t think about Stiles. Stiles will be fine. He has Scott and his dad.  He has an entire pack. And Stiles is great. He’s amazing really, with his sharp mind and even sharper tongue. With his determination and his bright laughter. With his golden eyes and— The point is: Stiles will be happy. He can find someone else. Someone who isn’t a werewolf. Someone whose wants and needs will line up exactly with his. Basically someone who is isn’t Derek.

‘I could smell your misery on the other side of town,’ Peter says, wrinkling his nose, pulling Derek out of his melancholic train of thought. When did Peter even come in?

Derek doesn’t tell Peter to get lost. Judging by the way Peter’s made himself comfortable in Derek’s armchair, it wouldn’t matter if he did.

‘So, who pissed in your cereal?’ Peter says. He raises an eyebrow at the throw pillow Derek is clutching.

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ Derek shoves the pillow behind his back and glares at his uncle.

‘You sound like an angsty teenager. I thought that was more your mate’s territory.’

‘Stiles is nineteen,’ Derek grumbles to try and hide the way his heart stumbles. Peter doesn’t miss the sound, though.

‘Trouble in paradise, huh?’ Peter asks. His eyes drift to the kitchen, like he’s already getting bored and thinking of what to steal from Derek’s fridge. Derek isn’t fooled. The more Peter pretends not to be interested, the more interested he usually is.

‘Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I broke up with Stiles. It’s for the best. I never should’ve given into the pull Stiles has. I knew I would have to end it.’

‘You knew you would have to end it? You realize that is the exact opposite of the purpose of mates.’

Derek grits his teeth, resisting talking with his uncle about this. But who else is he going to talk to? He can’t go to anyone of the pack. They’ll all know he was the one who broke up with Stiles by now, and while they’re his pack too, they will probably be on Stiles’ side.

‘Mom had this book. I overheard her talking to Laura about it. It was about werewolves and mates, including a chapter about werewolves mating with humans. Stiles and I…’ Derek stops. He’s out of air, and it’s hard to find the right words. If he thinks too long about not being with Stiles anymore everything in his mind gets jumbled together, complete chaos, and he doesn’t see the point in tidying it up. ‘Our needs don’t line up. It would never work. At some point either of us is going to resent the other because of this. I could hurt him. _Physically_ , and _permanently_. The book—’

‘While I normally wouldn’t interfere with your love life, and just enjoy the disaster from the side-lines, I’m going to have to stop you,’ Peter interrupts him. ‘That book is complete nonsense. It was written by a hunter. Unfortunately, there is a lot more literature written by hunters than by us out there, and your mom was trying to show Laura how to distinguish between the two. As a sort of “what not to do” guide for Alphas.’

‘So, why are you interfering?’ Derek asks, too scared to let the full meaning of Peter’s words sink in, so focusing on why the hell Peter’s decided to help him when it makes him look like he’s having acid reflux, instead.

‘Because if I don’t, you might pass this drivel to the rest of your little pack, and then I’d be living in a town filled with sad little puppies. Even _my_ heart isn’t hard enough to be able to deal with that.’

Derek snorts. He highly doubts that.

‘Why are you still here?’ Peter asks, wandering away in the direction of Derek’s kitchen.

Derek races to the door, grabbing his keys on the way. He’s never gotten from the loft to the garage so fast. He fumbles with his keys, then slams the car door closed when he’s finally inside.

It’s pouring outside, which is good. It means there won’t be many other drivers on the road and he’ll be able to take full advantage of the Camaro’s speed. The speeding tickets will be worth it.

The tires squeal and the engine revs, as Derek pushes the pedal down as far as it can go and races out of the garage. The drumming of the rain on the roof almost drowns out the rapid beating of Derek’s heart. Derek clenches his hands on the wheel, hoping to dispel some of his nerves, but all that happens is the leather creaking ominously beneath his hands.

At the turn for the main road Derek almost hits another car, his werewolf reflexes all that saves both his and the other car. Which is a baby-blue Jeep. Derek stomps on the break, the seat belt biting into his shoulder. He struggles with the release button, cursing traffic safety laws, then stumbles out of the car into the rain, instantly getting soaked through.

Stiles is already standing next to the Jeep, clothes sticking to his body and hair pasted to his forehead. The moment Derek’s feet hit the pavement he strides up to Derek.

‘Four hours? That’s how long it took you? Four hours and you’re already run—’

Derek grabs Stiles by the front of his shirt, twisting them so Stiles’ back is against the Camaro and pressing their lips together. It’s too hard, too desperate. He’s squashing Stiles against the car with his body, but can’t bring himself to let even inch of air between them. The rain is still coming down in torrents, it barely registers as Derek listens to his and Stiles’ breaths and heartbeats sync up again. Their bond mending. And Stiles kisses back, just as hard and desperate.

The warm glow of happiness has started to spread itself through Derek’s body, when Stiles pushes Derek off.

‘No! You broke up with me! You can’t just–’ Stiles pushes his hands through his hair, making the wet strands stick out at all angles. ‘You can’t just kiss me like you want me!’

Derek swallows. This might not be as easy as he’d hoped. Not that he doesn’t deserve it. Stiles deserves to make things a little difficult for him. Stiles is more than worth that.

‘I _do_ want you. I’m sorry. I— The short version is that I’m an idiot,’ Derek pleads.

Stiles snorts. ‘I knew that. So, where were you going?’

‘You.’ Derek keeps his eyes on Stiles’ face, watches the emotions flicker over it, the raindrops trail down it.

‘You’re not leaving?’ Stiles asks.

‘No. Of course not,’ Derek replies. Stiles’ heart is doing some weird things, and Derek isn’t sure how to interpret them. But Stiles isn’t leaving, so he thinks it’s good. ‘Why would you think that? Is that why you came here?’

‘You really don’t have the best track record, dude,’ Stiles shrugs. ‘I didn’t want you to feel like you had to leave your home because of me.’

Derek cradles Stiles’ face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. Stiles’ hands come up to rest on Derek’s hips.

‘I broke up with my home four hours ago,’ Derek confesses against Stiles’ lips.

‘Oh my g-- You’re such a sap,’ Stiles manages to get out around his choked out laughter. He tilts his face up, just enough to leave a sweet kiss on Derek’s lips. A shiver runs through him and Derek moves back.

‘We should probably go inside.’

‘Where you can tell me the long version,’ Stiles nods.

Reluctantly, Derek lets go of Stiles completely. Stiles steps away from the car so Derek can open his door. Derek wants nothing more than to drag Stiles upstairs right now, but unfortunately their cars are blocking the entire road.

‘Stiles!’ Derek shouts, so Stiles can hear him over the rain. ‘Is there anyone else at your place?’

‘No. My dad’s at work. Why?’

‘We better go there. Peter might still be upstairs.’

Derek can’t see Stiles’ expression through the rain, but he thinks it’s safe to assume his mate looks befuddled. When he sits back into the driver’s seat, he groans at his jeans squelching across the leather. He doesn’t have very long to think about it, though, because his phone goes off. It’s Stiles.

‘ _The long version involves Peter?_ ’

‘Unfortunately.’

‘ _Do I get to punch him for something?_ ’

‘Actually, I might owe him a fruit basket.’

Derek can’t help but laugh at Stiles’ disappointed, ‘ _Damnit.’_

‘ _So, if you owe Peter a fruit basket, what do you owe me?_ ’

‘Everything,’ Derek says.

‘ _You know I’ll settle for curly fries and pizza, right?_ ’

‘Noted. I’ll see you in a bit.’

His hand hovers over the “end call” button, but Stiles’ voice stops him.

‘ _Wait! Don’t hang up?_ ’

Derek pulls his hand back, towards the keys and starts the car. ‘I won’t.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
